Current methods of controlling transmitters, e.g. prototype, system under test, or experimental transmitters, in lab testing consist of an operator manually activating a control button, which provides a transmitter a required input to begin a transmission sequence. An operator would then observe a standard multi-meter output and record, by hand, a date/time a receive event occurred. This method of testing is both wasteful and inaccurate. A need presently exists for a way to automate and monitor a transmission sequence and receiver event. Another aspect is providing a monitoring and automation system which is flexible enough and capable of monitoring a variety of transmission sequence and/or receiver events to include particular types of timing or signal events.